


The One With Bryce

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Hey, asshole, just because I can’t hear heartbeats doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re lying.” Stiles jabbed a finger at him. “Itdoesbother you when I spend time with Bryce. Why does that bother you?”





	The One With Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I can tell you’re lying" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174083181450/sterek-for-angstfluff-38-i-can-tell-youre)

“I can tell you’re lying,” Stiles said.  


Derek’s heart beat faster at being caught out, and he had to remind himself that Stiles couldn’t actually hear that. “No, you can’t.”

“Hey, asshole, just because I can’t hear heartbeats doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re lying.” Stiles jabbed a finger at him. “It _does_ bother you when I spend time with Bryce. Why does that bother you?”  


_Because he’s interested in you and I hate smelling that every time he’s within spitting distance,_ Derek thought, but there wasn’t a way in the world he was admitting that. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “It’s none of your business.”  


Stiles rolled his eyes. “It _is_ my business when you keep trying to scare off my lab partner! Dude, we _have_ to work together. It’s for a project that’s worth like ninety percent of my final grade!”  


“There’s no one project is worth _that_ much,” Derek said.  


“Yeah, well, if I fuck it up I’ll _fail_ , so maybe you could quit with the angry looming act when we’re trying to get work done? I know you don’t like new people in your space so I’m _trying_ to keep him out of your way, but apparently that isn’t enough. You used to be okay with it when I had people over for studying!”  


Yeah, Derek had been fine with it when it was Katie, Josh, Marco, and Tanya–all very nice people who didn’t show the slightest interest in Stiles whatsoever. Or, well, there was interest–it was Stiles, how could there not be?–but none of them had been as obnoxious or obvious about it as fucking _Bryce_.  


“He just rubs me the wrong way,” Derek said, which wasn’t a lie. “He’s overbearing.”  


Stiles snorted. “Says the werewolf who sits at the kitchen table and literally _glowers_ at us the entire time we’re trying to study.”

Derek flinched. “I do not.”  


“Oh my God, dude, you _totally_ do.” Stiles groaned. “Look, if you’re not going to tell me what the deal is, fine, but please, I am begging you, will you just chill the fuck out when he’s around? It’s making him jumpy and we can’t get anything done.”  


Derek had known it would be like this when he offered to share his apartment with Stiles while Stiles was going to college. He’d known there would be a parade of interested people who would be falling all over themselves to spend time with Stiles. He’d _known_ that. And yet, the first few years hadn’t been as bad as he’d anticipated, so he’d allowed himself to get complacent.  


And now there was fucking Bryce.  


“Derek?” Stiles prodded him. “Are you going to chill while we’re trying to do our work?”  


“I…” Derek cleared his throat. “I’ll try.”

He would do damn near anything Stiles asked of him, just because it was Stiles.  


Stiles actually sagged in relief. “Oh, thank _God_. I spend enough time finding ways to shut down all his shitty flirting. Thank you for giving me one less thing to have to deal with.”  


Derek blinked. “I…no problem. I’ll be on my best behavior.”  


Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed back toward his room. “Good! Now I’ve got to get this paper finished. Hopefully I’ll be done in an hour.”

“Good luck,” Derek said.  


“Thanks, man!” Stiles called back, and then the bedroom door closed.  


So. Stiles wasn’t interested in Bryce at all, then. That was good to know.  


With absolutely no one around to see, Derek grinned to himself, and then went to go start dinner.  


He’d find a way to tell Stiles how he felt eventually, but at least now he knew he didn’t have to contend with fucking _Bryce_ in the meantime.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
